The Lost Princess
by chickypeg
Summary: She said she wasn't lost.


_I do not own any of the characters of K. They belong to Gora/Gohands._

_I apologize for any OOC-ness of the characters. It's just my take on how they might behave in the event of situations such as these arriving._

_Rated K_

**A/N: Just some drabble that came up after seeing the recent cards with Anna and Fushimi. This also mentions stuff from the K Radio Drama, 'Stuck'.**

* * *

_**The Lost Princess**_

by chickypeg

* * *

He was just minding his business as he walked around town.

He wasn't doing anything to anybody.

Neither was he looking for trouble.

But the sight before him _meant_ trouble.

Oh, no one would think a beautiful while haired child who was primed up prettily in a dress that had a white chiffon styled bodice and red skirt was trouble.

Most would think her an angel.

A sweetheart.

A little _darling_.

Fushimi almost spat at the thought of that last word.

Rather than doing that, he just clicked his tongue as he observed the little one who sat as still as a mannequin on a lonely bench.

No one would question her if she was alone because they probably thought she was simply a well crafted statue.

But he knew better.

He had once been in the same clan as her, despite it being only for a brief time. Ever since, their encounters had been very rare.

Except for that time when she had been stuck between two vending machines. For the life of him, Fushimi could still never figure out how she had gotten into that position in the first place.

Especially when she insisted that she wasn't stuck.

What a weird kid she was.

Everything about her was weird.

Who the heck had white hair and eyes that reflected red anyway?!

And who the heck could look so expressionless?!

Well, the answer was Anna Kushina.

She was a odd little brat and he was going to bypass her straight and head on home. He had no time to indulge children.

Hell, he didn't even _like_ them!

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark pants and turned to head in the opposite direction.

_She might be **lost**. _  
Fushimi stilled at his thoughts. _No, she couldn't be lost,_ he argued with himself. Weren't the rest of those thugs from Homra always with her?

He moved to go again.

_But they **aren't** with her right now. _

He stopped once more. He figured that they would just find her.

He wanted to go again but once more his conscience was bugging him.

_If she's lost, she's all **alone**. What if something **happens** to her? What if someone comes along and **takes** her away? She's so little, she **isn't** really capable of **defending** herself, is she?_

Fushimi gritted his teeth.

He was quite sure by now that Anna had noticed his presence. He could feel her eyes boring holes into his back as if seeing into his very soul as she sat a couple of meters away from him.

Fushimi was a type of man who wasn't really kind to others. At least that was the sort of person he portrayed himself as to everyone.

He also told himself he wasn't kind, that he wasn't considerate. He decided that he was a selfish loner and liked being that way.

Truthfully, that wasn't the case. Even his comrades in the Blue Clan had occasionally observed his behavior and had realized that Saruhiko Fushimi wasn't really a bad guy at all.

That didn't mean that they got along like best buddies with him.

The black haired man spun around and walked over in quick strides to the small girl. He came to a stop in front of her while she remained gazing at him with her hands neatly folded on her lap.

"You're lost," he stated.

She blinked.

"I'm not lost," she denied.

"You're not lost," he repeated.

"I'm not lost," she affirmed.

He gave a long hard look before he turned on his heel and walked away. She said she wasn't lost was she? Sure, he knew she was lying through her teeth but he wouldn't help her if she acted like that!

She didn't need him and those loose screws from Homra would come for her eventually anyway!

He clicked his tongue in irritation before he ran a hand through his wild black hair absently.

Suddenly, he felt a small tug on his jacket and he paused while holding a strand of his black hair between his fingers to the back of his head. Glancing down, he saw a small white hand holding onto him.

He blinked and his gaze shifted to said little brat who, for once, seemed a little awkward.

One couldn't tell so easily but by the way her mouth contorted slightly, he had a feeling that she was feeling uneasy.

"Will...Saruhiko take me too?"

"Take you where?" he questioned.

Oh, he just wanted her to admit that she was lost!

_Just say it, brat!_

She lowered her head slightly and it seemed she was a little embarrassed. Fushimi's heart began to stir a little with compassion. He wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling sorry for her.

"Wherever Saruhiko is going," she replied.

She lifted her head once more and watched him with her large wide grey eyes. Her normally blank gaze held a touch of expectancy from him.

And trust.

Like a cute little kitten who expected to be fed and patted by its owner.

He wasn't fond of animals but his heart softened at the thought.

Still, he wouldn't admit that he felt this way, even to himself.

Tsking, he turned his head away.

She really was a helpless mite of a thing, wasn't she? She needed help and he supposed he really ought to set his personal differences aside and assist her.

Technically she was a strain and as a member of the Blue Clan, he was required to handle matters regarding strains.

Including lost ones.

(Even if they didn't want to admit they were lost).

"Fine," he sighed and moved to start walking again.

He wondered if he should hold her hand, but realizing that she was content to simply take hold of his jacket, he eased his pace to one with which she could keep up with.

If he recalled correctly, this was the way in which she tended to travel around with the Red King. The combination of a fierce, scary, yakuza-like man with a petite, pretty child was indeed a fascinating one.

Fushimi figured he would just move on along the way to Bar Homra and leave her there. He had no reason to go in and he hoped that there wasn't anyone outside.

"Where _are_ those guys?" he asked aloud. It really was strange that she wasn't with them. Fushimi may not have been in the Red Clan for a long time but he was quite sure that no one would take to kindly to their little princess being all alone in this world of freaks and perverts.

"Home," she replied.

Fushimi glanced down at her.

"Why aren't _you_ at home?"

"I came out with Mikoto."

Wait, she was out with him of all people?

"Eh...why aren't you two together then?"

Anna was silent for a moment before she finally admitted, "I had my marbles in my hands and we passed through a large crowd when we were crossing the street. Someone knocked my marbles out of hands and I let go off Mikoto go to find them."

She didn't need to say anymore. He knew what had happened afterward:

With so many people passing around them, the marbles must have scattered and it was easily for her to get lost in the huge crowd people who crossing from both directions. Anna wouldn't have had time to even catch hold one as they rolled around people's feet. She might have ended up being tugged along to the opposite side of the street from her King and by the time the crowd cleared, he would have disappeared.

Without her marbles, she wouldn't be able to locate him.

"Shouldn't he be able to find you?" Fushimi questioned.

Suoh Mikoto was a big protective lion over his clansmen. His lazy persona hid that fact but Fushimi was aware of it.

Anna was the youngest one out of all of them, and one of the most important to him. There was no way he wouldn't be tearing the City apart to find her right now.

"He's probably lost."

The Blue Clansman didn't doubt that. The Red King was known not only for his bad luck but his lousy sense of direction.

Fushimi reached down and took her tiny pale hand in his. Anna looked up at him questioningly but he didn't say anything for a long moment.

Personally, he thought it was blatant carelessness on the Red King's part for this situation with Anna. Perhaps Anna shouldn't have let him go, but still, the crowds that crossed the street were huge. It wouldn't be difficult for them to become separated in them if she didn't hold onto him tightly enough.

"Idiot," he muttered.

"Who?" Anna questioned.

"Your King."

"Mikoto is is not an idiot," she stated.

Fushimi shook his head at her. "You can disagree all you want with me and defend him all you like because he's your King but it's common sense and plain knowledge that you ought to hold a kid's hand when crossing the street."

Anna was quiet and he wondered if he had upset her very much.

He started to feel a little guilty.

Then he berated himself for even feeling like that. He was right, wasn't he?!

Finally, she spoke softly, "Maybe no one held _his_ hand to cross the street,"

Fushimi tsked. He wanted to state that it was bull but who knew? Maybe that was true.

The Red King was a smart man in many ways and a pretty darned hard boiled one in so many other ways, it was almost laughable.

But for a person to be like that, they certainly must have grown up in a weird sort of way.

"So he's probably lost like you," Fushimi murmured.

"I'm not lost," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes.

"Right, you're not lost," he repeated.

Anna glanced up at him. Although she was blank of expression, he somehow felt like he was being glared at. It was hard to not feel undaunted by her.

What a weird child.

She came from a weird clan and had a weird king too.

_Weirdoes_.

At least Anna had the common sense to sit somewhere and wait for Mikoto to find her.

Saruhiko glanced down at her.

Suddenly, Anna stopped walking. Still holding her hand, he looked down at her.

"Anna?" he voiced her name.

Then he realized that her skin which was normally very white, seemed even more pale. He was quite sure he could see the blood vessels appear on her skin.

"I'm sorry," she apologized and glanced away. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, as if she was sick.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She was about to shake her head, but as she did so, her hand suddenly let go of his and she began to fall backward, as if to faint.

He reached out quickly and caught her by the shoulders.

"Anna!"

She gazed up at him weakly. "I'm-"

"You're not fine!" he snapped.

Anna blinked and stomach let out a little growl. Her cheeks went red.

Fushimi frowned.

"Are you hungry?"

She gave a slight nod.

She looked tired too. Unfortunately, he did not have anything to eat on him right now. He figured he ought to take her somewhere and feed her but there was no way she could continue walking in this condition.

He let out a heavy sigh.

There was no alternative.

He had to carry her.

As such, he picked her up carefully, as if she was someone very fragile. Her eyes lowered as he lifted her, as if she fully trusted him.

Why should she?

He had betrayed their clan, hadn't he?

But then again, Anna saw beyond what others and perhaps his previous kindness to her when she had been stuck between those vending machines had left an impression on her.

She really was small, and rather light.

_Poor little brat. _

She was dressed up as a pretty princess but she was thin and hungry.

There was a small shop that sold steam buns nearby. Fushimi figured that he ought to take her there and give her something to eat. Along the way, he noted that Anna's eyes were closed. She really was like a pretty doll with such porcelain skin and white hair.

"Are you asleep?" he asked softly.

Anna half opened her eyes. She shook her head. "Fushimi is...warm."

Uncertain of what to make of that, he brushed off the comment.

It was only when he neared the window of the steamed bun shop, where the vendor stood to take his order that a familiar voice came from behind him.

"Oi."

Fushimi stiffened at the gruff tenor that belonged to this princess's King.

Ah, his heart did shake a bit at the presence of the Suoh Mikoto.

He also knew he wasn't in a very good position right now as he was carrying Anna in his arms. It was like he had stolen a precious possession of the Red Clan.

But he hadn't stolen anything!

He was just helping this little one return home!

Because her idiot King didn't know how to hold her hand when crossing the street.

Anna stirred in Fushimi's arms.

He was different from Mikoto. His body was more slender, and he certainly didn't have Mikoto's strength, but she did feel safe with him.

Upon sensing her King, she seemed to come to life and Fushimi instinctively set her on her feet.

However, she was still weak and ended up gripping the side of Fushimi's pants at the leg area to precent from swaying. He reacted by placing a hand on her back to steady her.

"Hey, don't get so excited. Be careful," he berated her.

She glanced up at him and to his surprise, she didn't disagree. Instead, she nodded.

The Blue clansman stiffened when he sensed his former leader come closer. However, the Red King's attention wasn't on Fushimi.

It was on the little girl to his side.

He stooped down to her to her height and gave her a long, hard look with a frown about his mouth that had a cigarette stuck in it.

He looked pretty normal and unfazed by Anna's separation from him but Fushimi could sense that there was relief in the King's golden gaze that were set upon his little princess. It seemed that right now, he was observing her features to make sure that was alright.

After a long moment, Mikoto commented, "You were lost, brat,"

"I was not lost," she said as she looked at him straight in the eye.

He snorted. "You were lost."

"I was not lost."

"No matter how you look at it-"

"Mikoto was the one who was lost," she countered quietly.

He went silent. Then he sighed and patted her head before standing once more.

"Hey, do you want something or not?" the vendor demanded. It seemed that he had been disregarding the interaction of the three people as he was only concerned with selling his food to earn a living.

Mikoto walked up to the vendor and ordered four steamed buns. Anna was gripping his jacket tightly. He must have realized on his own that Anna needed something eat. Perhaps he was aware of this because she disappeared from his side for quite a while.

Fushimi tsked.

He ought to go. His work here was done.

He glanced back to see Mikoto accept the buns. He had ordered them in separate bags with two each. Sighing he moved to go until he heard the Red King say, "He's paying,"

Fushimi stiffened, realizing that he meant him.

"Wha-?! Why the heck do I have to pay?" he demanded.

Mikoto was biting into one of his buns as if it was the most normal thing in the world for Fushimi to do to pay for their food.

The Blue Clansman glanced from him to the little girl who had one of the buns between her hands as she also took a bite from one. She looked at him with her large eyes with bits of steamed bun on her cheeks.

His heart softened.

_She really was cute!_

Realizing what he was thinking, he shook his head in exasperation:_ No! She wasn't cute at all!_

Fushimi tsked. Just where the hell was his thoughts going to?! Whipping out his wallet, he pulled out some cash-which was very little since he had used up all on a game console he had wanted (and despite what others might think, Scepter 4 employees didn't get a huge salary).

"You're the one that doesn't have the common sense to hold a child's hand when crossing the street," he muttered, not caring that the Red King had heard him. Mikoto didn't really seem to be offended by his former subordinate's words. He simply continued eating his bun.

Fushimi paid for the food and the the pair turned and moved to go.

"Mikoto, wait," Anna said.

He glanced down at her, and nodded. He had been throught this routine with her before during that time she had been stuck between the vending machines. Anna was a very polite child so he let her go do as she wanted.

She let him go and hurried over to Fushimi who had been scowling over the fact that the Red King had made him pay for their food.

Although Fushimi could have just refused to pay and stormed off. But he still had, hadn't he?

"What?" he asked sourly. His own stomach was growling lowly because the scent of the buns reminded him that he hadn't eaten for a few hours yet.

Anna held out the bag with her last bun in it.

Without thinking, he automatically accepted it from her.

"Saruhiko, thank you," she said.

He grunted slightly. "I didn't do much. Your Mikoto-san found you anyway."

Anna blinked. "Saruhiko was helping me and you didn't leave me when I felt sick. You bought food for me so I feel better. Saruhiko is a nice person."

Before Fushimi could protest and claim that he was anything but nice, Anna continued speaking, "Thanks," Then she hurried away.

Nice? _Nice_? He wasn't nice at all! He just helped her because...because it was his _job_ to do so and it would be troublesome if he left her, a dangerous strain, all alone!

Fushimi sighed as he watched her return to her King's side, then he looked at the bag. Wait, wasn't she hungry?! Surely that one little bun wasn't enough for her!

To his surprise, he saw the Red King hand her his last bun.

Mikoto Suoh was really kind to that child, it seemed.

The Blue Clansman gazed after them as they walked toward the street. His eyes widened when he saw from the back as Mikoto removed his hand that had been in the pocket of jacket and reached down to take Anna's little one.

Anna glanced up at him and blinked but he didn't look her way.

"Mikoto won't get lost from me if he holds my hand," Anna stated.

The redhead's eyebrows quirked at her words. He finally looked at her but his mouth was downturned slightly. He looked like he wanted to tell her that she was the one who had really been lost but truthfully, he had been lost too.

So yes, she was right. _He_ wouldn't get lost from her if he held _her_ tiny hand.

To the back, Fushimi pulled out his bun and began to consume it as the two walked away, hand in hand.

"Weirdoes," he muttered and turned away, heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

_The vending machine was a short distance away from the Bar. Anna normally wouldn't go out on her own but she didn't think anyone would mind if she went out to get something from it. One machine was a drinks machine, the other was a snack machine. All Anna wanted was a pudding since Kamamoto had eaten them all out yesterday._

_It would cost her a few yen which she had in coins. The snack machine only accepted coins._

_Anna, being barely ten years old, didn't have a lot of money on her. What she was using was some spare change the guys from Homra tended to give her for her piggy bank. Since it was a habit of theirs to constantly give her their spare change, she now had five piggy banks that were overflowing with coins. As such, their spare change had become **her** spare change. Well, at least she had enough to get her pudding. Unfortunately, one of the coins slipped from her hand and rolled between the two machines. _

_Her eyebrows narrowed slightly in irritation before she reached between the two machines to get the coins. Her bulky dress kept getting in her way so she straightened up and shifted to her side so she could now step between the machines to get the coin._

_Unfortunately, when she straightened up after leaning down to the get the coins, she came to the ominous conclusion that she was unbearable, undeniably stuck. _

_Anna wanted to cry with frustration. All she had wanted was a pudding! _

_She pushed at the machine in front of her with all her might. So focused she was on it that she didn't hear footsteps approach until someone said, "Anna...you're Anna, aren't you?"_

_Her eyes gazed upon someone she had not seen in a long time. He was someone who had betrayed their clan for he had switched from Mikoto's beautiful red to a shade of blue that her monochrome world saw as lifeless grey._

_Whatever her initial feelings of animosity was during this incident, toward the end, she had learned that really and truly, deep down, Saruhiko Fushimi had a big, beautiful heart. _

* * *

_ **Hope you enjoyed. God bless :)**_


End file.
